Caledwyr
Caledwyr is a high elf from Vitrea, the City of Glass. A former soldier, Caledwyr fought for Vitrea's military more than twenty years ago. He became a mercenary, and then gave that up as well. Before joining the Leaves, Caledwyr had let his skills atrophy for years, his life spent wasted as a tavern guard. Past Adventures The Restoration of Khundrakar His first adventure with the Copper Leaves was a return to the Stone Tooth '''mountain, to the caverns below a ruined fortress. These caverns were filled with troglodytes, which Caledwyr and several other guildmembers mercilessly dispatched. Searching deeper, they discovered the entrance to an ancient and legendary underground forge, known as '''Khundrakar. The great Dwarven smith Durgeddin '''had produced many masterworks from Khundrakar's forge, and a Duergar named Dmitri sought to restore the holy site and continue this work. Caledwyr and his companions committed themselves to helping with this task, only to discover that the black dragon '''Nightscale was lairing in an underground lake beneath Khundrakar, and had taken the Hammer of the Great Smith... The Black Dragon, Nightscale The Copper Leaves undertook the quest to slay Nightscale in his lair, located at the bottom of a deep cavern containing an underground lake. As a former soldier, Caledwyr took charge of this assault and organized more than a dozen guildmembers taking part in the raid. In the end, a dwarf named Firebeard landed the killing blow on the dragon. The Hammer of the Great Smith was returned to Durgeddin's forge, while the rest of the dragon hoard was divided among the dragonslayers. Assisting Kingdom Reef One of the companions that Caledwyr met while organizing the attack on Nightscale was a Triton named Jiang. Himself a soldier, albeit with a very different temperament, Caledwyr and Jiang got along quite well. Jiang requested help from the Copper Leaves in apprehending a Triton fugitive named Admiral Corrin. This criminal was wanting for enslaving Tritons and surface dwellers, and spiriting them away for some unknown purpose. After a voyage aboard the ship Diamond Dawn, Caledwyr's party came upon a coral island jutting out of the sea. Corsairs loyal to Corrin attacked the Dawn, and during the battle the ship ran aground. The party left the ship to investigate the island while the crew repaired the hull, and discovered that the slaves were evidently being used to unearth some lost Triton temple. Delving into the temple, Caledwyr and the others were unable to stop Corrin from obtaining his prize, an artifact that allowed him to control sea creatures. However, they were able to slay the rest of the pirates assisting Corrin, and in doing so Caledwyr obtained his ship. The Ship, Nightscale Returning to port with the salvaged pirate ship, Caledwyr was able to find the ship's deed. He hired a very good lawyer to make sure that his ownership rights would not be contested, and then named the ship The Nightscale in honor of the dragon they'd killed. Leader of Men Shortly after having the ship repaired and painted, an Ettin named Wab-Nab approached Caledwyr and began calling him boss. Wab-Nab had been a member of the pirates, and either couldn't tell or didn't care that Caledwyr wasn't the former captain. Other more mundane followers pledged their service to Caledwyr, starting with a fresh crew of green recruits. Next came a company of Triton Infantry who felt they owed Caledwyr a debt. Lastly there was an ex-mercenary band of Elven Archers, who saw that Caledwyr's star was rising and wanted to get in on the ground floor. The Baron of Bedegar Category:Characters